Things Don't Always Go To Plan
by Alice-Lost-In-Wonderland
Summary: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Topic 2: Awkward Harley tried to change things up a bit, but things don't always go to plan...


"I want to try and be more… feisty," Harley murmured into Ivy's ear as she wrapped her arms around her lover's slim waist. She smiled to herself as she felt Ivy stiffen then relax into her embrace, tilting her head to kiss Harley's cheek.

"I like the sound of that," Pamela grinned and took Harley's hand as she led her into their bedroom. Ivy smiled a little to herself at the thought. It was _theirs_ finally she could call Harley her little harlequin. Ordinarily, when they made love Ivy would lead and take on a more dominant role, especially if they wanted to be a little rougher. She was excited at the thought of Harley pinning her to the bed and taking control of what they did.

It started out well, with Harley pushing Ivy over and clambering on top of her, teasing her resistance away as her hands roved over the older woman's thighs and her mouth found Ivy's throat. Pamela encouraged her with moans and whimpers, being a little more vocal to boost Harley's confidence some more.

Harley did an excellent job of undressing Ivy seductively, removing her tight outfit slowly, biting and licking her soft warm skin to send her arousal rocketing sky-high and for a glaze of pure lust to form in Pamela's green eyes. Once the younger girl and Ivy were both completely naked and Harley had straddled her, Pamela tried to get Harley to think on her feet, to see what she could do under a little pressure.

Smirking as she gripped her harlequin's shoulders she murmured, "Talk dirty to me, baby."

Harley was quiet for a few seconds as she continued to assault Ivy's neck and collarbone with kisses and gentle nips with her teeth. Then she sat up sharply with her arms folded and a pout on her lips.

"Pammy! You made me lose focus!" she accused, but Pamela noticed the bright red flush burning in Harley's cheeks. She felt her heart melt a little as she realised her little acrobat was both embarrassed and uncertain of what to say to arouse Ivy further. She tried to sit up under Harley to reassure her a little, but her sudden lurch forward caused Harley to yelp in surprise and to wheel her arms as she lost her balance and toppled backwards – straight off the bed!

Pamela heard the thump followed by a muffled 'ouch'. She peeked over the side of the bed to see Harley with her bare backside in the air, with her limbs sprawled ungracefully in a heap. The sight of her lover, who was normally so balanced and poised to be in such a ridiculous position _naked,_ was too much for Pamela and she roared with laughter, bending over double and burying her face in the sheets. When she became aware that Harley's musical laugh didn't accompany her own, Ivy stopped, suddenly frightened that Harley was hurt.

Harley had righted herself and was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, and she was hugging them tightly. Pamela saw she was fighting back tears, and that she was blushing furiously. She felt terrible for laughing and slid down onto the floor to face her girlfriend.

"Pam…" Harley sniffed, and Ivy's heart broke at the sound, "I tried Pam, you don't have to laugh at me. I want to try for you and-"

"I'm so sorry, Harl, really baby," Pamela said gently, sliding over and wrapping her arm around Harley's bare shoulder. She pulled her close and kissed her silky blonde hair. "I appreciate you trying, I really do. You were doing so well, that was really sexy. Until, y'know…" Pam trailed off, a slight smirk pulling at her lips as she remembered the scene, trying to stop herself laughing at Harley again. To her surprise and relief Harley's giggle broke the awkward silence between them and Pamela joined in. Soon both women were howling and holding onto each other for support.

Harley kissed Ivy deeply and Pamela knew she was forgiven.

"C'mon, kid, let's just go to bed, hm?" Pamela asked, getting up and lying on the bed, beckoning her adorable acrobat to join her.

"Yes, Pammy," Harley smiled, almost shyly, and curled up against her older lover.

"Goodnight, Harl," Ivy murmured softly, kissing Harley's forehead gently, before turning out the light, and wrapping her arms protectively around her girlfriend.


End file.
